This invention relates to railroad hopper cars and is particularly concerned with the reinforcing stakes found on the exterior walls or shells of such cars. These stakes are typically rolled sections or channels which define a generally hat-shaped cross section. They are placed vertically on the exterior shell of a hopper car. The stakes are left open at the top which permits entry of contaminants such as spilled lading. Rain and snow obviously will also enter the interior of the stakes.
When lading, such as wheat, oats, fertilizer, resins, salt etc., is spilled during loading of the car it can find its way into the interior of the stakes. Such spilled material can collect inside the stakes where it eventually will begin to rot. The results are not pleasant to those who have to work around the car. It also lends an unsanitary air to the shipment of grains and the like, even though the lading inside the car is itself in good condition.
Another undesirable effect of open stakes is the entry of water, ice and snow leads to rust at the bottom of the stakes. It would of course be preferable to prevent access of the moisture that leads to corrosion.
The stake cap of the present invention provides an economical way to close the top of the stakes and thereby preclude development of the problems just mentioned.